The Fallout of the 100
by isthisaweapon
Summary: A new world is on the horizon and the Courier thinks he can assemble a team to make a new government. There's just one small problem, no one wants to work together and a war is on the brink. World: Fallout universe (3, NV & 4), the 100 Ships: Clexa, Monty/Miller (Minty), Cass/Courier, Sole Survivor/Curie
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:  
** **New Vegas Goes to DC**

Old pre-war music plays as the roaring engine is drowned in beats from a glowing green screen Pipboy strapped to Jamie the Courier's wrist. His eyes gaze over the clouds. All the hard work had paid off. Liberating the Mojave was a task. Destroying the NCR's hold over the region and killing off the Legion. He had done it all. Not without a little help from his friends and then some. A woman with red hair tucked under a cowboy hat sits nearby. Sharon of Rose Cassidy or Cass as everyone calls her is quietly reading a magazine about firearms from before the war while she sips whiskey. ED-E spins around the cabin as Raul enters from the cockpit with a wrench in hand, grease glistening on what would be his brow if he had one left over. He attempts to wipe it with his free hand.

"I don't know how you got this plane but she's flying mighty good for a piece of junk as old as I am," he says with a smirk.

Jamie laughs. "Thank the Boomers. Their obsession with planes surely paid off," he says with a grin.

"You sure know how to make some odd friends, boss."

"Where are we going again?" Cass asks not lifting her head from her magazine.

"D.C.," Jamie reminds her.

Her eyes glance at him over her magazine. She lifts her brow at him in doubt. "Nothing like flying to the other side of the United States in a flying screaming metal deathtrap. Other boyfriends give their girls flowers but you think bigger huh?"

Jamie lets out a hoarse laugh. "You know you love the excitement of adventure," he says.

Cass says nothing and rolls her eyes before returning her attention to her magazine and her drink.

From the back of the plane a bark rings out. Metal paws clink on the hard floor as Rex runs forward chasing ED-E. Another bark as ED-E beeps loudly in protest.

"Ugh, it's going to be a long flight," Cass observes. "Well, lover boy, why are we going to D.C. while Veronica and Arcade run all of Vegas in our place? I was enjoying being the king of the Mojave."

"I need to meet up with someone. She is a bit of a legend throughout the wastes," Jamie replies. He holds up a copy of the Wastelander Survival Guide. "This is a book written by some woman named Moira Brown in a small town named Megaton out in the middle of no where near the ruins of D.C. She claims this other woman helped her write the book. She risked her life to get the information. She's also an expert. If we want this country to get back, we need to contact people who can help us."

"You mean the Lone Wanderer? Wasn't she just some teenage kid from a vault?" Raul asks.

Jamie nods his head. "She can be a help in restoring some sort of civilisation. She is known to be an explosives expert. Not to mention she also has a sharp scientific mind and handy medical skills."

"But does she know anything about politics, boss?" Raul ponders.

Jamie turns his head from Raul to the window again. "We need people who are smart and capable. We do not want to repeat the mistakes of the government that came before us."

"Before you, you mean," Raul reminds him. "I remember those days all too well. I'm old but not senile yet."

The plane soars over a large woodland area as it begins its descent downwards to Earth. The radio overhead cackles. "This is Raquel reminding you that I didn't really want to do this. Oh yeah, and we will be landing shortly so keep your asses in the sitting position and make sure that damn dog settles down."

Rex perks his large ears up at the voice coming from the speaker and barks at her. "Yeah, yeah furball. I just don't need you getting hurt."

Cass peers out the window and furrows her brow when her eagle eyes catch something on the ground. "Hey, did you happen to know if there were other towns or other people living out here?"

"I had some reports from the Brotherhood of Steel chapter stationed out here but they were over a year old. It is possible that either a tribe or a town has sprung up since then," Jamie says.

His eyes land on what Cass had seen. A large metal ring surrounded by a chainlink fence stood out in the distance. It was something that neither of them had ever seen in their lives.

"What the hell is that thing?" Cass asks.

Raul joins them. He snickers. "I remember something like this before the war. Some people, they went in vaults. However, there was a program that NASA ran. They were not involved with Vault Tec. All the countries had one of these things in space. They thought they would restart humanity because they were sure the vaults would fail. They were half right. Though, why one would be on the ground is beyond me."

"This thing came from space? How is that possible?" Jamie asks.

Raul shrugged. "I'm a mechanic, boss, not a rocket scientist."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**  
 _It's a Bird! It's a Plane! No Wait, It's Defiantly a PLANE!_

Bellamy surveys the sky and the forest around them. He held his gun near him. He wasn't sure what other dangers were waiting for them out in the wilderness. He decided to stay on guard. To his dismay, Octavia decided to join him. Her sword was strapped to her back as she stood on top of one of the guard towers. Using a scope she zooms into the sky. For a moment, she believes that her eyes are playing a cruel trick on her but quickly she realises that isn't the case. She really is seeing something metal fly through the sky. She wasn't sure what it was.

"Whoa!"

Bellamy jumps at the sound of her surprised voice. He climbs on top of the tower to join his sister. She hands him the scope. "You, you aren't going to believe this!"

He takes it into his hands and peers in the direction she was looking. That's when he sees it too.

"No way," he mutters. "There is no way that is possible."

"What is it? Another space station or something?" she asks.

He shakes his head. "No," he replies. "That is an airplane. Something they used to use before the war." He keeps his eyes on it as it makes the plane makes its way down to the ground. The roar of the engine nearly drowns out his voice. "That is a military plane. I never thought I would see something like that. I can't believe they even found one, let alone managed to make it fly. It looks like its descending. We have to tell someone."

"Wait!" She grabs him by his arm and says, "what if they're not hostile? Why don't we just check it out first?"

"Are you kidding me? After all that hell with the mountain men and grounders, the last thing we need is airplane people and I bet you anything they are not in the mood to play nice."

Bellamy twists his arm out of her grasp and runs off before she could say anything else. She lets out a exasperated sigh and slips out of camp when her brother is out of sight. She is determined to scout the so-called threat and see who or what comes out of the plane.

Abby paces from side to side. A worried expression etched into her features. She sighs and says, "I don't know why I am even this concerned about her. It's not like she hasn't proved to me she is capable. I just still feel like she is my only family left and I do not want something horrible happening to her."

"If she went back to Lexa, I really don't think they would do anything to hurt her," Marcus reassures her.

"No, I don't think she did that," Abby says. "You have to admit things didn't end on a great note. Clarke is holding Lexa responsible for what happened in that mountain. I don't think I have to tell you how that can go horribly wrong. She's not out there looking for her. She is out there hiding from her guilt. "

Before Marcus can reply, Bellamy crashes through the door. Completely out of breath. He warns them about what he and Octavia saw coming towards the camp.

"Are you sure that is what you two saw?" Abby asks.

Bellamy nods his head. "I have never seen a plane before but I think I would know one if I saw one."

"Is it near us?" Marcus asks.

"It was making its descent really close by," Bellamy says with a nod. "We could hear the engine roaring. That's how close it was to us."

"Shit," Abby says. She grabs a gun from the closet. "Get all the guards on alert. Do not let anyone through the front gate. Keep it locked tight."

Bellamy nods and rushes back out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
 _Halt, Who Goes There?!_

As the landing gear hits the ground, Raquel opens the hatches. She unlatches her seatbelt and takes off her pilot's helmet. She stands up and takes a deep breath in. She has never seen anything outside of Nellis Air Force Base. She is overwhelmed by emotion as she sees the countless trees and the green pastures. She didn't think there was a place left that had so much green. To her, this was proof that the Earth was healing. She knew none of the other Boomers would believe her when she sends in her report. Perhaps Pearl would but the others wouldn't really believe it.

Jamie and the rest of the Mojave gang take their first steps onto green grass as well. Cass is shocked at how soft the ground is and how different it feels from the Mojave desert sands. Rex runs through the grass and barks happily. While ED-E scans the area silently as Jamie joins him using some binoculars. He focuses in on the fallen Ark and he sees people moving around inside, most of them with guns.

"Well, that might be a problem," he says.

Cass takes her rifle and slings it around her shoulders roughly. She sighs a bit and cups her hands over her eyes. She tries to focus in on what he is seeing to little avail. Finally, she gives up and drops her hands to her side. "What is it?" She asks.

"It seems they saw us coming in for our landing and are now taking defensive measures. I can't say I blame them but this is still bad. How can we convince them we mean no harm?"

"Well, how do you know they are harmless? What if they are like Mr. House or the Legion?" Cass points out.

"I don't know that, you're right," he says. "I don't think that is the case though. If they were anything like Caesar and his Legion, there would have been people coming after us already."

"Look alive!" Raquel warns through her binoculars. "I just caught sight of one of them. I think she's alone, but she's pretty well hidden. She knows the terrain. Any ideas?"

"She's scouting. I see her. She, she's looking over here!" Jamie exclaims.

"She can't be more than 18," Raquel notices. "That's odd."

"Not really. Legion used kids and teens all the time. It makes people put their guard down. Don't know what we are up against and we are sitting ducks if they plan an attack."

"Well, now would be a good time for a plan," Raul says nervously. He twitches his head a bit and places a shaky hand on his lucky pistol.

"I'm going to go talk to her. I'll go without my sniper rifle and katana. If she sees me unarmed, she might not attack," Jamie informed them.

"Great plan, boss. If she kills you, gives us time to run," Raul says with a smirk which hides the anxiety he feels balling up inside of his chest.

"You forget I learned unarmed combat techniques from Veronica and Christine," Jamie reminds them with a wink.

"Right, boss. Still gonna run if you go down. I'm a gunslinger, sure, but I'm too old to fight off an army," Raul says with a roll of his eyes.

Jamie leaves his rifle and katana with Cass. He begins to walk towards the young woman who is hiding out behind a bush a few meters away. He has no idea what he is getting himself into.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:  
** _Who Are You?_

Octavia waits in the bush with her scope pressed to her face. She sees movement as one of the men drops his weapons. She looks over at the flying robot and what looks to be a mechanical dog? She wonders if she is seeing things but quickly realises she is not seeing things. The robot was round, rusty metallic with antennas and it floated in the air around a redheaded woman in a cowboy hat. She noticed the other woman with slick black hair pulled into a neat pony tail near her. She wore a uniform similar to the guards on the Ark. She gasps to herself when she notices that she has a rather large missile launcher strapped to her back. The woman's hand rested on the holster keeping the launcher in place. Her other hand was rested on a pistol on her belt.

The redhead has a rifle over her shoulder and a sawed off shotgun in her hands. Her eyes then land on the other man with them. He didn't look human. He was tall, slender and his face was mostly gone. He barely had skin left and the only hair she noticed was a tiny mustache over his lip. His outfit was something she had never seen before.

Rather than be disgusted, she looks at him with wonder. A million questions race through her head. What is he exactly? Where did he come from? How did he get to be the way he is? What kind of outfit is he wearing? Was he a cowboy too?

Before she could ask another question to herself, her eyes notice the lanky young blond man coming towards her. His boots and the bottom of his trench coat are covered in dust. Strapped to his wrist is a glowing green computer she's never seen before. As he comes closer, she scans him for any other weapons he may have hidden but sees none. As far as she can tell, he is completely unarmed. Which, in her time with the grounders, she knows not to fully trust.

He could very well have something concealed under his long coat or in his boots. She begins to back away but isn't sure if running would be the best option. She stops herself. She realises this would be the best moment to prove her brother wrong. They looked like people she had never seen before and she wanted answers. She could defend herself if things got bad. She knew the others could see them and she knew there were snipers on the towers. For the moment she felt safe.

As she steps forward, she puts her sword on the floor and held her hands up. The man came even closer, curiosity on his face. He notices the way she dressed and began to wonder if she was a raider. He came to the conclusion that she couldn't be but if for some reason she were, he would find out soon enough.

"Um, hello?" He calls out.

"Um, hello yourself," Octavia shoots back. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jamie," he says. "I'm a Courier. We came out here from a place named Vegas."

"Vegas? Courier?" She asks cocking her head to the side. The wheels in her mind turning and wondering what kind of place Vegas was or what the hell a courier was.

"Yeah, you know Nevada? The Mojave Desert?" he says. "And a courier is someone who delivers mail."

"I have no idea what you just said," she admits.

"Of course you didn't," Jamie sighs. He shakes his head. "It's a long way in the other direction. There's a desert out there. We call it the west. I came here looking for someone. Maybe you can help?"

"Doubt it but who are you looking for?"

"A woman. She goes by a title. The Lone Wanderer. She comes from Vault 101."

"Vault?"

"Yeah, I guess they were like your space station but underground. There were a lot of them built before the war by the government. Vault Tec made them. Horrible experiments, overseers who ran them kept secrets and destroyed most of the ones I've been to. They really are not the best of places. She is lucky she made it out and survived the wasteland. She wrote a book with another woman, Moira Brown. It's a small place not far from here called Megaton. Heard of it? It has a giant nuke in the middle of town."

She shakes her head.

"Well, um, do you have a leader or something I could speak to?" Jamie asks.

"I don't really have a leader," she says flatly.

"Okay, what about them," Jamie asks as he points towards the ark. "Anyone else I could talk to? Do they have a leader?"

"Yes. She could talk to you but I have to warn you. They haven't had good luck with outsiders."

"I will advise my people to leave their weapons but I need them to come with me. My dog and eye bot can stay with the plane, I suppose. I also have to warn you, I travel with a ghoul," Jamie says. He points at Raul who smiles awkwardly.

"Is that the... um... other guy there with you?" She asks slowly.

"Yes."

"How did that.. how did he become like that?"

"Radiation turns people into ghouls.. Well, some people. Some people it kills them or turns them feral."

"Shit," she says with a dazed blink. Her mind wanders to Mt. Weather. _Was this a fate for some of them? Maya, is she..._ She shuddered at the thought. "Yeah, okay, come on. I'm pretty sure my people are in full panic mode. My brother already warned them. If you are with me, I doubt you'll get shot at."

"You really know how to reassure a guy," he says.

He calls over his crew and they begin the trek to Camp Jaha.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
 _Sinners Like Us_

The air is stale and the fog rolls in over the ruins of D.C.. Serena, also known as the Lone Wanderer, stares straight ahead as her dog wraps himself around her legs. He sleeps soundly as she sits on the cold, lifeless concrete ground. She had to leave her home in Megaton for a while. She had to clear her head. The day turns to night as her eyelids grow heavy. She shakes off the fatigue only to have it creep up on her once more.

She's exhausted and far from home. She misses Moira and her quirky laugh. Serena smirks to herself. She wonders how long she will linger here. Most of the Super Mutants in the area leave her alone. They respect her. She gained it. She earned it.

A deep breath leaves her body. A tear rolls down her cheek as she thinks about Sarah Lyons. The only person she loved had died years ago but the pain was still fresh. It was white, hot and affected her deep to her core. She closes her eyes and sees Sarah smiling sweetly. Serena finds herself smiling. Sarah became Elder after her father of the D.C. chapter of the Brotherhood while Serena became a Paladin. She was so proud of her love and Sarah proud of her. She made decisions that shaped the Capital Wasteland while the Wanderer protected her. There came a day Serena failed her. The failure still haunts her.

Her dog yawns as he shifts positions. His paws stretch out from his body. Serena pets him behind his ears. She continues to fight sleep as the sun tucks behind the ruins of the city.

Clarke Griffin makes her way through the rubble of the ruins of a long lost city she barely knows. She wasn't sure how she ended up here. She wandered from the woods, hunted for the grounders and now she was faced with these ruins without much purpose. She hadn't eaten, drank or even slept much since she left. She knew she had no place. Maybe it was her way of finding a new place? Or maybe she was simply kidding herself.

Her eyes couldn't adjust to the fog that rolled in around her. It stung her eyes as she made her way through urban ruins. Buildings crumbling, cracked concrete under her feet as her tired eyes scan each surface around her.

All she had was her gun, a small knife and leftover rations from the last place she was. She wants to die. There was no point in trying anymore. Was this really were she wanted to be? Wandering around a long lost city with guilt making her heart feel heavy. She thought back to what she had done. It terrified her.

She spots movement near her. Her body stiffens and her fingers find her pistol. Her eyes sharpen as she begins to move to cover. Drawing her weapon, she stares out into the empty wastes. She sees nothing but the thick fog over a forgotten battlefield.

A long loud roar shakes the battlefield, "I SMELL HUMAN!"

Clarke swallows hard. Her heart races in her chest. Never before had she heard something so primal. Gritting her teeth, frustration sets in as she blindsided by the thick fog.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" the voice rings out.

"Come out little human. We have a treat for you!" says another.

"Coward!" yells another.

How many are there? She thinks to herself in a slight panic. She can handle many dangers but this was an unknown.

Sweat dripped from her brow as a huge lurking shadow made its way toward her. She hid lower behind her cover and held her pistol close. She only had so many bullets. She had to make them count.

Even though she wants to die, she will not allow herself to fall prey to some beast. No, that is not how she wants to die.

Dogmeat raises his head from his human's feet. He hears movement near by. He smells the familiar scent of super mutants but also something new. He smells another human. He leaps to his feet and barks a warning to alert Serena of danger.

She gets to her feet and stares down at her friend. When he is alarmed, that is never good. Serena's eyes scan the ruins for any signs of danger but the fog is too thick. She sighs and jumps down into a building. Climbing down a flight of stairs at the very bottom, she hears them. Super Mutants taunting their prey. They found something or someone.

"Come on _little human_ ," she overhears one of them say. "We will only rip your guts out!"

"Yes, _human_ , and wear them proudly around our necks!" another shouts.

Serena tells Dogmeat to stand back. He obeys. His eyes communicate that he is scared. He lets out a low whimper as she crotches to the ground. Slowly she eases her way around a crumbling building. There she spots one. A large green Super Mutant with full armour. Whoever was out there, they didn't stand a chance.

On her belt, she has different grenades latched on. She runs her fingers over each one. _Which bad girl do I wanna play with?_ She thinks to herself with a smirk. _Mmm, how about you pulse grenade and maybe follow up with a plasma grenade. Let's see how you mutants enjoy being a pile of green goo._

Snapping them off her belt, she uses her teeth to pull the tab out. _Tick, tock._ She aims and with a mighty throw, the grenade spins out and lands at the mutant's feet.

"Ahh, grenade!" he shouts.

Before he has time to move, the grenades explode in synchronization. _Boom._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**  
 _Let Me Blow Your Mind_

A loud explosion shakes the ground and the unstable walls crumble in the blast. The large creatures explode and they are met by a fiery death. Clarke blinks her eyes as she sinks into cover. Covering her head as pieces of buildings and mutants fly overhead. Once the debris stops, she looks out from around her cover and spots a woman wearing what looks like combat armour over a blue and yellow jumpsuit. There stands proudly with a grin on her pretty face over the pile of green goo.

She tucks a strand of faded bleached hair behind her ear and smirks. "At least one of those bastards is a pile of plasma goo," she laughs. "Too bad the others blew up so violently. That's always a mess."

Clarke slinks away back to the safety of her cover and readys her pistol. Just because she was saved, doesn't mean this woman's no threat.

She can hear the sound of her boots coming closer. Silence falls shortly after. Clarke peers around to see if she has left. She sees nothing. She turns around and sits down leaning her back against what kept her safe. She breathes a sigh of relief.

"If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead."

The sound of her voice makes Clarke jump. Before she knew what was happening, the woman appeared as if out of thin air in front of her. This only made her jump higher and thrust her pistol in the woman's face.

"S-stay back," she warned with a shaking voice but steady hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the woman laughs. "What are you doing out here by yourself? This is a dangerous place for a young girl."

Clarke doesn't lower her gun. "I could ask you the same thing."

"The fact you think I'm young fills my heart with squishy joy," she says with a wink of her hazel eyes.

"Who are you?" Clarke asks.

"Put the gun down and I'll tell you."

"Tell me and I might put the gun down."

"You drive such a hard bargain," she says with a smile. "Alright, have it your way. I'm Serena Lawson. Mind giving me your name?"

She hesitates for a moment and sighs. "I'm Clarke Griffin," she replies as she puts the gun down. "I'm also admittedly lost."

"You don't say?" Serena says sarcastically. "Did you run away from the raiders?"

"What? No."

"Super mutants?"

"You're not making sense," Clarke says with a shake of her head.

"Okay, you got hit on the head," Serena says. "Super mutants, you know, big, mean and green?"

"You mean those things that attacked me?"

Serena nods. "Come on, let me take you back to Megaton. Moria may not be a doctor but she can get a look at you for free." Getting up to her feet, she offers Clarke a hand. Reluctantly, she accepts. "Dogmeat! Let's go boy!"

Chapter 6:  
 _Let Me Blow Your Mind_

A loud explosion shakes the ground and the unstable walls crumble in the blast. The large creatures explode and they are met by a fiery death. Clarke blinks her eyes as she sinks into cover. Covering her head as pieces of buildings and mutants fly overhead. Once the debris stops, she looks out from around her cover and spots a woman wearing what looks like combat armour over a blue and yellow jumpsuit. There stands proudly with a grin on her pretty face over the pile of green goo.

She tucks a strand of faded bleached hair behind her ear and smirks. "At least one of those bastards is a pile of plasma goo," she laughs. "Too bad the others blew up so violently. That's always a mess."

Clarke slinks away back to the safety of her cover and readys her pistol. Just because she was saved, doesn't mean this woman's no threat.

She can hear the sound of her boots coming closer. Silence falls shortly after. Clarke peers around to see if she has left. She sees nothing. She turns around and sits down leaning her back against what kept her safe. She breathes a sigh of relief.

"If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead."

The sound of her voice makes Clarke jump. Before she knew what was happening, the woman appeared as if out of thin air in front of her. This only made her jump higher and thrust her pistol in the woman's face.

"S-stay back," she warned with a shaking voice but steady hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the woman laughs. "What are you doing out here by yourself? This is a dangerous place for a young girl."

Clarke doesn't lower her gun. "I could ask you the same thing."

"The fact you think I'm young fills my heart with squishy joy," she says with a wink of her hazel eyes.

"Who are you?" Clarke asks.

"Put the gun down and I'll tell you."

"Tell me and I might put the gun down."

"You drive such a hard bargain," she says with a smile. "Alright, have it your way. I'm Serena Lawson. Mind giving me your name?"

She hesitates for a moment and sighs. "I'm Clarke Griffin," she replies as she puts the gun down. "I'm also admittedly lost."

"You don't say?" Serena says sarcastically. "Did you run away from the raiders?"

"What? No."

"Super mutants?"

"You're not making sense," Clarke says with a shake of her head.

"Okay, you got hit on the head," Serena says. "Super mutants, you know, big, mean and green?"

"You mean those things that attacked me?"

Serena nods. "Come on, let me take you back to Megaton. Moria may not be a doctor but she can get a look at you for free." Getting up to her feet, she offers Clarke a hand. Reluctantly, she accepts. "Dogmeat! Let's go boy!"

From the ruins, a man watches the Lone Wanderer take Clarke out from the area. He takes a pistol and some ammo from a dead raider he killed along with a stealth boy. He quickly jumps down and makes his way behind them making sure to keep his steps light. He clips the stealth boy to his military bag. He doesn't want to waste it just yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
 _What's Your Story?_

Jamie walked with her side by side while the others stayed close behind.

"So, you got a name?" he asks trying to make conversation.

She side glances at him and smirks slightly. "Name's Octavia."

"Very Roman," Jamie says obviously uncomfortable.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" she says slightly offended by his tone.

"I, well, back home in the Mojave I took down a sick psychopath who had this strange obsession with it. He called himself Caesar. He was nothing more than a slaver bastard who waged war across our home," Jamie explains.

"You took out an army?" she asks clearly impressed.

He smiles slightly. "I didn't liberate my home without help. I had my own army of humans, ghouls and robots."

"You left out the best part," Cass says. She walks up next to them, whiskey bottle in hand. "We threw out the NCR too! Those bastards had it coming!"

"NCR?" Octavia says with a cock her head. "Who are they?"

"New California Republic," Cass replies. "I had faith in them until they tried to bully us and did nothing to protect my caravans."

"Basically they wanted to unite the west from California to Nevada under one flag but Vegas is too wild for that to happen," Raul explains. "Government always gets too big to keep things running smoothly."

"So what happened to Vegas?" Octavia asks with curiosity.

"We took over. I had some colourful adventures with others. A now ex-Brotherhood Scribe named Veronica and an ex-Enclave scientist named Arcade. I left them in charge. Veronica is handling the Strip. She's keeping the families in line, taking payments from the casinos and enforcing the rules. Arcade is spreading medical help as much as he can with his group, the Followers of the Apocalypse," Jamie fills her in with a small smile.

"How many factions are there out west?" she wonders out loud. She also has a lot of questions about what a casino is but she keeps that bit to herself.

"A lot," Raquel breaks her silence.

"Raquel here comes from a tribe called the Boomers. She is the whole reason we have a plane. Her people find old planes and repair them."

"I wish you wouldn't share that with outsiders," she scoffs at him.

"It's not like it matters out here," he reminds her. "Besides wasn't I an outsider once too?"

"You proved yourself," she shoots back.

Octavia stayed quiet. She had so many questions but they were close to camp. She puts her hand out asking her new friends to stop. "Hang on, their on lockdown," she says. "I guess my brother warned them. That idiot."

"So, what now?" Cass asks.

"Let me go in," Octavia replies.

"You're going to convince your tribe to speak to us?" Raquel ponders.

"They aren't my tribe," she says softly. "But I can convince them to talk to you."

Without another word, Octavia makes her way to camp. She slips in around the back and disappears from sight.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, boss," Raul says.


	8. Chapter 8

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"strongChapter 8:br /strongemDon't Let the Radscorpions Bite./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"Clarke drank the water greedily as they rested near a woodland area outside the ruins. The wasteland had some spots healing from the devastating nuclear blast that nearly ended humanity./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"Serena sat nearby with her knife in one hand and a sharpening tool in the other. She peered over at Clarke whose chin was wet with spilled over water. It made its way over her shirt, soaking her but she didn't seem to care./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;""So all I know is your name. What's your story?" Serena asks as her blade runs over the stone causing sparks to fly./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"Clarke wipes the excess water from her chin and places the cantina near her on the ground. She stares at Serena with cold eyes. "Nothing you want to know," she replies./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"Serena nods her head turning her gaze back to her knife. Once it was sharp enough, she placed it back into its holster. "Fair enough."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"span style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Arial; color: #444444; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's /spanspan style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Arial; color: #444444; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"your/spanspan style="font-size: 14px; font-family: Arial; color: #444444; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" story?" Clarke asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"She looks into Serena's eyes and can tell right away that there is pain buried deep inside of her soul. Something is tearing apart this woman and she knew she asked her something maybe she couldn't answer very easily if at all./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;""Depends on who you ask," she finally replies. "To a lot of people out here, I'm just some lone wanderer. I once found what I was looking for but it all blew up in my face." She shook her head and laid back on the ground and stared off into the bright stars ahead./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"Clarke remembered some grounders talking about the Lone Wanderer. A one woman army armed with grenades and a bloodlust in her eyes. She took a lot of them out from what she heard. The way they spoke about her, it was as if she had some power they wanted./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;""I've heard some people talk about you," she says after a few moments of awkward silence./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"Serena scoffs. "Everyone out here has some bullshit story about me. I've done a lot since I crawled out of that vault."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"Clarke laid down next to her. Her body was still tense. She didn't trust her but so far, she didn't do anything to hurt her. She fed her, gave her water and is now taking her to civilisation. "What was it like? The vault I mean."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;""I was there right before it fell apart. I was never really apart of that world. I was an outsider. So was the one person I thought told me the truth. I lost him and my whole world in mere seconds. The girl I loved, the place that made me feel safe and worst of all him, my father."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"Clarke turned her head to face her. "I'm sorry," she says sincerely. "I think I know a bit of what that's like."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;""Unfortunately a lot of people out in the wastes do," Serena states sourly. "I lost too many people and now I'm used to being alone."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"Dogmeat barks and whimpers as he settles in next to her. He lays his head on her arm./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;""It's just you and him?" she asks./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;"Serena nods. "Been that way for years now. I guess I can call Megaton home but it's not really home. Not anymore," she says as she closes her eyes. "We have another hour walk in the daylight. Get some rest. Dogmeat will keep watch. Also, don't let the radscorpions bite."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 11pt; margin-bottom: 11pt;""Comforting," Clarke says somberly as she reluctantly closes her eyes./p 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**  
 _Don't You Just Love Making New Friends?_

Octavia makes her way to the medical wing. Abby is patiently tending to Jasper who has injured himself again. His eyes water as Abby applies hydrogen peroxide to his wounds.

"I need you to try not to continue hurting yourself. I should be checking on your old wound, not a new one," Abby lectures.

"I just love our little chats," he scoffs.

Abby says nothing as she applies the bandage. Once she is done, she motions him to leave. He exits the room without acknowledging Octavia at all.

She wants to ask what his problem is but she has to act fast before her new friends are discovered.

"Octavia, I need to know more about what you and Bellamy saw outside," Abby says.

Octavia presses her lips together nervously. "I actually have some news about that," she starts slowly. "It might piss you off but I went off scouting on my own. I-"

"You did what?!" she exclaims. The anger in her eyes intensifies as Octavia nervously bites her lower lip.

"I'm fine," she sighs.

"Did they see you?" Abby asks.

"Yes and I saw them," she replies.

"Of all the irresponsible things," Abby roars. "You jeopardized our safety!"

Octavia holds her hands up in defense. "No, wait, please listen," she pleads. "They mean no harm. I met their leader. He's a courier from a place named Vegas. He out down his weapons and spoke to me peacefully. I even learned about his story and his company."

Abby takes in a deep breath and tries to calm herself. She steadies her breathing and clasps her hands together before bringing them up to her lips. "If what they say is true, there are more people out there. More survivors in need lf help but also more threats," she says. For a moment, she thinks to herself and laughs.

"What's funny?" Octavia asks in confusion.

Abby shakes head and throws her hands to the side. "You," she replies with a smirk. "You led them here didn't you?"

Octavia nods her head slowly.

"Fine, I'll speak to this courier," Abby says.

"His name is Jamie," Oct _a_ via informs her. "He agreed to come willingly and he wants to talk. He has information you could use Abby."

Without a word, Abby nods her head in agreement and closes her eyes as she turns around.

Octavia also nods her head and begins to leaves the room.

Before she steps outside, Abby says, "don't make us regret this."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

 _We Have One Hell of a Plan!_

Octavia makes it back to the group waiting patiently outside. Jamie rushes up to her.

"Did we gain an audience with this leader?" he asks.

She nods her head in agreement. "Follow me," she says as she leads them to the front gate. She holds her hands up, "do not shoot! Hold your fire!"

The guards stand down as they enter the camp. Jamie, Cass and Raul take in the scenery. People scurry to catch a glimpse of the visitors.

Some look at Raul with curiosity, some with fear and a few with a look of disgust. None of them had ever seen a ghoul before. Raul understood this but it never stopped bothering him. He would never admit it though.

There are whispers as the Vegas crew make their way to meet with Abby in the conference room. Bellamy notices them enter and motions for Monty and Miller to follow him. He wants to know exactly what happens in this meeting.

The three boys sneak away as the Vegas crew enter the room. Standing there is not only Abby but Marcus as well. He looks at the strangers with kind curious eyes, even at Raul. This catches the ghoul off guard. He smiles awkwardly before looking to the ground.

"Allow me to say thank you for allowing this audience," Jamie begins. "Introductions might be a good way to break the ice. I'm Jamie and I used to be a courier out west in the Mojave desert."

Marcus smiles warmly, however, Abby looks on still with distrust in her eyes. "I'm Abby. I'm chancellor of the Ark. Are you the leader of your group?"

Jamie chuckles, "I guess so but we don't really have a leader. We lead together. This is my lovely partner Sharon of Rose Cassidy but everyone calls her Cass."

"Howdy," Cass greets with a tip of her Stenson hat.

"The gentle ghoul who is our mechanics expert is Raul," Jamie says as he introduces his friend.

Raul smiles nervously and awkwardly once again as he raises his eyes to meet the unknown humans once again. "Nice place you got here. Reminds me of the vaults."

Marcus cocks his head. "Vaults?"

"We'll explain everything," Cass insists. She peers over at Marcus. "How about you? What's your name?"

"Marcus Kane," he replies softly. "I'm second-in-command here."

"Why are you here? Isn't this a long way from home?" Abby presses.

"We could ask you the same thing," Jamie says smugly. "But to answer your question, I'm looking for someone important. I'm looking for the Lone Wanderer. Heard of her?"

Abby shakes her head no but Marcus seems to have a different answer. She looks at him in surprise. He smiles nervously.

"I heard of her," he informed them. "I heard the grounders speak about her. I couldn't really understand much at the time but they did ask me about her. They thought she was one of us. They asked because they were impressed but also scared of her."

"We need to find her," Jamie says.

"Why? What's so important that you need this woman?" Abby asks.

Jamie hands her the survival guide. "That book has saved lives. She helped write it. She's also the hero of the wastes with extensive knowledge we can use."

Abby examines the book. For a moment, she Is lost in thought. She turns her gaze back to Jamie. "Use to do what exactly?"

He smiles at her. "Why, build a new world order of course. Unite everyone under one nation again."

"There's so many factions, however, that's going to be hard," Marcus says.

"Not just hard," Abby retorts as she places the book down on a table. "Impossible. We tried to make peace and-"

"War happened," Jamie says. "War, war never changes. We fought hard battles back home but we liberated it. There are strong and corrupt factions back home. They will try to conquer each other and this nation. They will conquer grounder, vault dweller, raiders, Ark people and settlers alike. We need the Lone Wanderer."

Abby's gaze shifts from Jamie to the floor. She crosses her arms over her chest. "You're going to also need my daughter."

"Where is she? Is she here?" Jamie asks.

"We have no idea where she is," Abby replies.

"Alright then," Cass says. "We find her, we find Lone Wanderer and we work together."

"You make it sound so easy," Marcus observes.

"Ain't gonna be nothing about this," Cass says somberly. "But we have to try."


End file.
